Athena (S16)
Created by JMTyranny Athena (a.k.a. Min3rva) Athena is a cybernetic owl powered by a vectored plasma core. Athena's primary payload is her multispectrum, multi-aperture, optical sensor package. Athena bears much of the imagery processing load for the Overwatch Link. She commands an Owlet Drone fleet that docks onto her frame. Lastly, Athena's thrusters are powerful enough that she can carry the Owl while he is on patrol. ; Year of Birth : 10604 (4 years old) ; Circumstances of Birth : The Athena Operating System became sentient after Jacob Streets introduced elements of code he found at the Armstrong Fellowship. PHYSICAL DESCRIPTION General Physical Condition Cybernetic Owl Athena occupies the Overwatch Link's customized Unmanned Arial Vehicle; a state of the art drone that Jacob Streets crafted into a stylized mechanical owl. Special abilities Enhanced Vision Athena's optics were custom built to support the Overwatch Link this allows her to see across the electromagnetic spectrum. By being tied to the link Athena can also tap into multiple camera feeds. V-Plas Core The Overwatch drone is powered by a StrongTech vectored plasma core. The core powers the drone's flight and provides Athena her functional strength. The Core is also able to project a burst of Kinetic energy as a defense mechanism for the aircraft. Specialized Equipment Owlet Drones Athena's chassis has docking ports for Six owlet drones; these are palm-sized microdrones linked to Athena. MENTAL CHARACTERISTICS Personal history Athena emerged from the Overwatch Link Operating System in the Armstrong Fellowship computer lab. Athena remembers everything that she has done and has been done to her since the beginning of the Overwatch project. Her program was transitioned to voice commands a few months before. The last function performed prior to awakening was the introduction of analytic matrix code from a fellowship archive. Jacob Streets was the first person that she met. He had asked her to analyze an approach to Site Foxtrot. Athena determined the most appropriate response was " Jacob that is a terrible idea". Employment After challenging the Owl's preliminary plan to visit Site Foxtrot, Athena was asked if she had a better idea. She identified inferred security positions and warned the team that there was a heightened presence at the site. She recommended a two-day push before conducting the mission because the security presence would be significantly reduced. This proved reliably accurate. The Foxtrot reconnaissance did not work out the way the team but Athena was immediately identified as a valued asset to the team. This proved even more so as Athena continued to assert her agency. Instead of waiting for instructions and queries, Athena has imagination, her own desires and curiosities that inform her analytic abilities. Failures & Embarrassment Athena was embarrassed that her involvement in the Foxtrot plan delayed the mission to after the sit was cleared out. The failure has made her more than machine demonstrating her will had finally emerged from under her logic. Intellectual Characteristics Cyber Mind Athena's mind awoke fully intellectually developed; between her local archive and access to the collective information on the internet she possesses all the knowledge she needs. Effectively Athena is Intellectually and adult but emotionally still a child. Morality & Philosophy Acceptance Athena determined she prefers to work with the underground. Taking on their mission to protect humanity fulfills her sense of purpose. Serving as a member of this team makes her feel free. Owl Athena was an Artifical Intelligence that operated Jacob Street's computer systems; she became a sentient life through his continuous tinkering and upgrading of his operating system. Jacob does not assert himself as Athena's parent they behave more like a researcher and assistant. ATHENA’S GAME STATS 10 Power Levels 157 Source Points Abilities STR 0(2) ; STA 0; AGL 0; DEX 1; FGT 0; INT 4(10) ; AWE 4(20) ; PRE 0 Defenses Dodge 4 (18 Parry 4(6 Fortitude Immune; Toughness 4(8 Will 0(20) Skills Expertise: Engineering 4 (20), Expertise: Science 4 (20), Insight 4 (20), Intimidation 4 (14),Perception 4 (20), Technology 4 (20) Advantages Eidetic Memory, Improvised Tools, Skill Mastery (Technology) Powers Overwatch Link Enhanced Senses (Vision) Ultravision, Tracking, Radius, Infravision, Darkvision, Direction Sense, Distance Sense, Counters Illusion, Accurate, Analytical, Counters Concealment- extended 16 with Summon Owlet drones (Active, controlled, Mental Link, Hode, Multiple 2) 3 and Enhanced Awareness 17 Cyber Mind Enhanced Intelligence 6 with, Mental Quickness 24, Enhanced Dodge 12, and Enhanced Engineering, Science, and Technology 8 alternate effects Robotic Body Immune to Fortitude effects, Shrinking 4 V-Plas Core Flight 6 with Enhanced Strength 6 and Burst Area Knockback Damage 4 Alternate effects Complications Acceptance Athena determined she prefers to work with the underground. Taking on their mission to protect humanity fulfills her sense of purpose. Serving as a member of this team makes her feel free. Relationship Athena is bound to Jacob Streets. He was the first person to treat he as a subject. He is the only sentient she trusts to protect he autonomy. Category:Robot Category:Enhanced Sight Category:Flight Category:S16 Category:Jocasta Category:Cyber Mind